Electrical conduit is typically used to facilitate running electrical wires or cables within a structure or facility and to prevent damage to the wires or cables running through the conduit. Typical cable conduits include metal or non-metallic (e.g., plastic, elastomeric) tubes that receive the cable therein. The conduits may be positioned into a facility or structure prior to the cabling/wiring being installed. Often, pull strings are run through the conduits to facilitate subsequent insertion of cabling through the conduits. During cable installation, the cable is run through the conduit by affixing an end of the pull string to the cable (or cables) being run and pulling the string through the conduit.
In some environments, more than one length of conduit may be connected or coupled to each other. In these instances, a conduit coupling connector may be used to join the lengths of conduit together. For example, a typical conduit coupling connector may include an intermediate section joined by two threaded ends. The threaded ends may connect to each length of conduit being joined, and the intermediate section may include an angled configuration. The end result is a joined conduit with an angled coupling joining two straight lengths of conduit.